Caviar
by xMrsxNejixHyugax
Summary: Allen walks in on Kanda indulging in a rare snack. Naked.


**Caviar**

**Allen walks in on Kanda indulging on a rare snack. Naked.**

Allen had just returned from another mission in Russia with Kanda, and they had saved a rich government official from an akuma in the process. The mission had been difficult, but not in the way he had expected. Ever since Allen realized that he had feelings for Kanda, he had done everything in his power to suppress them. The trip had been two weeks, but it had felt like years. They had slept in one room, with the older teen insisting Allen taking the bed. The snowy-haired teen hadn't slept and spent all fourteen nights listening to his partner breathe. Although they were friends and had mutual admiration for each other as an exorcist, Allen was sure that Kanda was not gay. At least, that's what he told himself to smother the rising hope in his chest everytime the samurai had sent a fiery look his way. As soon as the arrived back in HQ, Allen ran back to his room and avoided his crush. But now Komui had insisted on the pair doing a share of the paperwork, and Kanda needed to fill out his forms. Dreading and anticipating the inevitable encounter with the samurai, Allen arrived at the latter's door, took a deep breath, and walked right in.

"Kanda? Komui needs you to f- _OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHY ARE YOU _NAKED?" Kanda was on his bed, stark naked, eating something dark, lewdly licking the spoon.

It was a miracle Allen did not faint. His hands immediately slapped themselves onto his eyes, but the damage was done. He couldn't unsee the ravishing Kanda Yuu in all his glory. It went straight to his groin.

"Oi, Moyashi, you should knock."

"K-Kanda, please put some clothes on." Allen's voice was three octaves higher than normal and beet red.

"Like what you see?"

Allen's erection doubled in size. With his eyes still screwed shut, the snowy-haired teen began feeling around the walls for the door, but sadly he was going in the wrong direction. _This place is a fucking maze, _Allen thought. (Reality: it was a plain room with little furniture in it. Allen was close to the door, but unfortunately for him, he was going the wrong way.) _If I don't leave I'm going to die by Mugen or blood loss. _He heard a slight chuckle and a _click_.

"WAS THAT THE DOOR LOCKING?" he squeaked. "I-I just came to drop off these forms a-and I-I'm leaving right now! I'm sorry I didn't knock!"

"You know, Mo-ya-shi," Kanda said nonchalantly, drawing out his pet name for the boy, "You just walked in on me eating my caviar."

"WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU EVEN GET THAT? IT'S SO EXPENSIVE!" Allen knew that Kanda would never deliberately spend so much money on a delicacy like caviar.

"The russian government official was very generous." It all made sense. Except for one thing. "B-but why _naked?_" He could almost hear the smirk in the older teen's voice. "That's the _only _way to eat it, baka moyashi."

"That's...that's absurd!" "...It looks like _you _liked it." Allen blushed even harder. "I-I don't really like caviar." "_Oh_?" Allen suddenly felt a _very _warm body pressed up against his on the wall. Kanda pinned his arms above his head and said huskily, "Open your eyes." The snowy-haired teen stubbornly resisted. "I don't want t-mmgh" Kanda's lips were all over his in a passioned frenzy, both teens moaning as Kanda gently nipped Allen's lip to enter his mouth. Allen noted the slightly salty taste in Kanda's mouth and wanted more. It was uniquely Kanda. Allen gasped wantonly with need as Kanda's dick rubbed lustily against his tight pants. The two finally broke for air, panting, cobalt eyes into grey ones.

"You talk too much," Kanda whispered, smirking.

"Kanda...I want you," Allen said, suddenly feeling vulnerable. He embraced the samurai, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Allen wanted Kanda to know that he didn't just mean the sex. He meant all of it. Kanda understood and despite the heat of the moment, placed a chaste kiss on the top of the younger boy's head.

"I know. I want you too." Kanda scooped up Allen and carried him bridal-style to his bed.

"Really?"

"I don't say things I don't mean, Beansprout." Feeling reassured, Allen glanced down at the size of his lover's schwong. "We gotta do something about that."

"No shit, sherlock."

Kanda promptly removed Allen's clothes, kissing his way lower, lower, lower. "Ahh, wait, K-Kanda,-" The raven haired teen stopped, confused. Allen sat up shakily and gently pushed Kanda down on the bed. His hands skimmed the Japanese teen's inner thighs and massaged them. Allen watched with satisfaction as Kanda's cock twitched. "Y-you tease," he said breathlessly, and then groaned as the younger boy took his dick in his mouth and twirled his tongue.

After a few minutes of Allen's talented administrations with his tongue, Kanda came: "Nngh! _Fuck...Allen..._" In the state he was in, Allen almost cummed himself hearing his lover moan his name. He let Kanda rest for a few moments and in the meanwhile stroked his own cock, which was leaking pre-cum.

"Need some help?" Before Allen answered, Kanda swiftly reversed roles so that the former was on the bottom and that their dicks were rubbing.

"_Please..." _Allen panted, wanting release. Kanda's expression was something akin to _how can I refuse you? _and slowly entered the snowy-haired teen's dripping hole. "God, Allen, you're...so tight"

Allen considered it a miracle that his lover could even speak at all from all the pleasure, judging by the look on his face. It was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen, but Allen wasn't feeling the magic quite yet.

"_Haaah, K-Kanda, you're too big.._." Allen's eyes filled with tears despite Kanda's attempts to distract him from the pain with his tongue on his neck.

Kanda made to stop but Allen panted, "J-just go...slowly.."

"It gets better, I promise," Kanda nipped his ear.

A few moments later, he was right- he hit a spot in Allen that made him arch off the bed in ecstasy, moaning.

"_OHHH! RIGHT THERE!_"

Kanda pumped in and out of Allen, sweat dripping, both of their hands clasped, on cloud nine until they climaxed at the same time.

The two didn't speak for quite some time, Kanda immensely satisfied and Allen sated to his dick's content, listening to each other's heartbeats, until the snowy-haired teen spoke.

"That was..."

"Better than caviar, I gotta say."

"It's an acquired taste."

"You still don't like it?" The tone was slightly threatening.

Allen sweatdropped. "Well, it was alright...I'll have to try it again."

"And _again_ and _again_ until you do," vowed Kanda (punctuating each word with a thrust towards the boy's hips), a glint in his eyes as he captured Allen's lips in a kiss.


End file.
